


Father Figure

by happywriter16



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Coach Dad, Coach Taylor - Freeform, Father Figures, Gen, Spoilers, awesome marriage, gawd i miss this show, my personal deleted scene, one of the best dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: None of them are his kids, not biologically anyway.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Father Figure

Saracen right now. _I don’t want to hear any of your Coach Dad talk._ “Come on,” he says, extending his hand. “Come on.”

Saracen’s hand is of course cold and slick so he expects it to slip some but it doesn’t. His grip is sure and strong like Coach is some kind of lifeline. And boy does that make him feel like the worse father ever and this isn’t even his kid.

 _You left me for a better team._ “I’m sorry, son,” he says, his hand now on Matt’s shoulder as he sinks down on the edge next to him. “Real sorry.”

\----

“Everything okay, hun,” she asks as he slides into bed next to her. She rests her head on his chest. He doesn’t say anything, just stares up at the ceiling. “Hun?” She’s looking at him now. He still doesn’t say anything, just gives her a look that says it all. She gives him a smile, the small one that means she understands. She kisses him before putting her head back down, her hand over his heart.

None of them are his kids, not biologically anyway. They’re still his whether he likes it or not. Whether he wants it or not. He’s got more sons than he knows what to do with and he’s got to do right by them all.


End file.
